A Long Term Evolution (LTE) network is a mobile communications network actively researched by manufacturers in the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) organization, and is also an evolved network of a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS). A purpose of the LTE network is to provide a network capable of reducing a delay, improving a user data rate, increasing a system capacity, and reducing coverage costs.
Currently, each user terminal, e.g, user equipment (UE), in the LTE network may be served by multiple serving base stations, in which a primary base station establishes a radio resource control (RRC) connection with the UE, and radio bearers (RB) corresponding to all services of the UE are all established by the primary base station, while other serving base stations only forward, at a physical layer, services sent by the primary base station, to the UE, and do not need to establish RBs. Consequently, resources (for example, an air interface, packet data convergence protocol (PDCP) entity resources, and radio link control (RLC) entity resources) of the other serving base stations cannot be utilized properly. However, because services of the UE currently grow fast, there is increasingly heavy pressure on the primary base station, resulting in low utilization of network resources.